mythic_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harot the Just
Harot the Just serves on the Inner Circle and lays down and enforces the law of the land. His will is his command and his command is law, protecting over the gods of myth until the war arrived. Since then he has been on missions of great danger at Traxis's strongest points, taking wins for Aldis all across the battlefield of Myth. Harot controls the spheres of Justice, Order, and Bravery. History Harot has presumably taken a seat in the royal council long ago, being the God of Justice and Order he was one of the most trusted Gods on the side of Aldis, in favor of peace and harmony for mortals and gods alike, as well as equality and brotherhood between all. He rose to the rank of Inner Circle quickly, serving in the war against Traxis with all of his strength and courage, loyal to Aldis unto the end, believing Traxis to be a strong opposer of Justice among Myth, and having a blatant disregard for mortals' lives, endangering the lives of countless others to further his own goals. Personality The God of Justice is a God based around morals, believing that serving justice is a step down the path of good. He strongly believes in justice and order among all, including mortals, whom most Traxian gods disregard, and he is quite possibly the most loyal and trusted God under Aldis, serving him through the years of famine and despair, even during Traxis' rule. He wishes for harmony among all beings, believing Aldis to be exactly that path, representing all that he and his spheres stand for, with Traxis as the complete opposite. However, even being the God of Justice, he also thinks that there is no chance for redemption, and that formerly evil Gods should be executed or exiled so that the problem does not resurface. Appearance Appearing as a knight with heavy silver armor, Harot prefers to wield a long sword as a weapon, with light radiating off of the blade. His garments underneath his armor are a blue color, visible in some places and protruding out. His armor is accented with gold, and his hair is long and black. In his other open hand, he holds a large shield, which he uses to block enemy attacks and sometimes bash in an enemy's skull, to either kill them, stun them, or knock them unconscious with the force of the metal. Powers While being the God of Justice, he is known to perform well against Gods with an evil intent, empowered physically and emotionally with a will to destroy all evil within the world. He is known to fare well when in melee combat, and generally is not seen with magical potential or use, though it is unknown whether or not he can indeed use magic. He is excellent at swordplay, and has tremendous bravery and willpower, allowing him to continue a fight longer than most Gods would. He is also able to undo an enemy's current boosts in power occasionally, though with much effort involved. He is also known to be immune to effects from spheres such as fear, intimidation, or terror, due to his sphere of bravery. Category:Aldis Category:The Inner Circle